


The Hell You Created

by IzPerplexing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Punishment, dark!severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzPerplexing/pseuds/IzPerplexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape hates a lot of things, but nothing quite so much as Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hell You Created

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Prize/Stakes fic for yeaka. 
> 
> Yeaka: 770  
> Izzy: 597  
> Nox: 534  
> Alexis: 198  
> Prompt: Severus/Draco, detention. Any rating is fine. 
> 
> This is the first time I've EVER written m/m slash, so please be gentle with me. I don't usually read it either, so I probably fucked this all up. :D 
> 
> This is also non-con, so be warned. 
> 
> Lastly, this has not been beta'd or preread, so all mistakes are, obviously, mine. It was supposed to be a drabble but got away with me. Sorry about that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Hell You Created

The ticking of the clock on his mantel irritated him. It was a reminder of so many things that he just didn't want to think about. The time he'd spent under the service of the Dark Lord. The time he'd spent spying for Albus and working for the light. Both of which gave him horrible memories, those same memories he couldn't escape from. 

Most importantly, it reminded him of how he'd have to spend the rest of his life, counting down each miserable day until death finally claimed his worthless life. He wanted to end it all now, this wretched existence he'd been placed in. Every aspect of light and life had been sucked out of him when Potter had fallen, placing the Dark Lord on the wizarding world's throne, and him at the Devil's right hand. 

A darkness that had always been present in Severus, had found its way to the surface. He had tried for so long to push it back, to atone for his sins in his youth, only to find it had all been for nothing. Potter was still dead, Voldemort still held him firmly by the balls, and surprisingly, he was still Headmaster of Hogwarts. Not that it mattered anymore, since the place was a rotting, oppressive home for future Death Eaters. The whole situation made him want to slit his wrists, or kill every living soul in the castle. 

Fuck it all, he thought bitterly.

He glanced at the clock and growled. The boy was late, and that meant extra punishment for the slimy, worthless creature. He had already had no plans to go easy on the brat tonight, but now, along with his ever darkening mood, he was going to make the boy pay; dearly. 

He'd heard the Head Boy boasting in the hallway to some of his moronic friends. They had clung to every word Draco said as he talked of how much better he and his pathetic father were than him, and how he had every intention of getting into the Dark Lord's favor so he could take over as Headmaster one day. Severus had seen red. 

He wasn't worried that Draco could actually pull off such a feat. No, the boy was ridiculously simplistic when it came to plotting and original thought processes. He was a shame on the house of Slytherin when it blatantly came down to it and knew the boy had a snow ball's chance in hell of replacing him.

What pissed him off was the jactitation that Draco had presented. He had always been a spoiled, prideful little shite, and Severus had every intention of teaching the boy a very valuable lesson. It didn't matter who he or his father thought they were anymore. 

No one fucked with Severus Snape. 

He despised being Headmaster, but ever since Potter had fallen, he had felt grateful for having been saddled with the position. He had done what he could, subtly of course, to protect the students as best as he could, and continued to do so to this day. He would not see someone like Draco Malfoy waltz in and make a mockery of the only place he had ever called home. 

He felt the wards tingle across his skin to let him know someone was on their way up. He knew who it was and waited until Draco raised his hand to knock before wandlessly opening the door. The boy looked startled for half a second, another disgrace against his noble house, before masking it coolly and entering the room with an arrogance that rivaled Ares. 

He mentally shook his head in disgust as he sat still behind his desk with a cold indifference in his eyes. He hated this boy in front him with as much passion as he had Jame Potter. His attitude alone was enough to want to strangle him on most days, but it was his arrogance that pissed him off the most. He needed to be brought down a peg or two. 

“Headmaster,” Draco sneered at him, “You wished to see me?” He had a slight smirk on his face, making Severus want to hex him now. No, he couldn't to that. The Dark Lord would understand this punishment, and even support it, but not killing the boy. It was a shame that. 

Standing to his full, impressive height, Severus made his way around the desk to stand in front of the vile little imp. He was close enough that he could see the nervousness in Draco's eyes, and he sneered in disgust. 

“Do you have something you'd like to share with me, Malfoy?” Severus' deep, calm voice was always enough to put the fear of Merlin into anyone who knew him. Draco's eyes dilated in fear and uncertainty, causing Snape to smirk in satisfaction. 

“No, sir,” the boy said confidently, despite his physical demeanor. Severus raised his eyebrow, pleased to see at least he'd learn to lie some-what convincingly while under his tutelage. 

Taking a step closer he said, “I beg to differ, Mr. Malfoy. I distinctly remember overhearing a certain conversation today in the hallway. What was it?” He trailed off as if to think thoughtfully on the subject. “Ah, yes. Your plans for overtaking my position here at Hogwarts.” 

Severus had always been good at reading people. It was what had made him a master spy, and he owed this gift partially to the reason he'd even survived this gods forsaken war. He relished every little sign of fear that he witnessed in the boy. His dilated pupils, increase in breathing, and twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“I...” Draco's excuse was cut short with a sharp backhand to his left cheek. It startled the boy so, that he fell backwards and landing on his bum with a yelp. 

Glaring as he watched Draco hold his cheek pitifully, obviously too shocked to speak, Severus growled, “Do not make excuses, boy. I heard every crowing word you said to those miscreants you call friends earlier.” 

“You can't lay a hand on me, Snape. My father...” 

“Is a sniveling, unfortunate man who has found himself outside of the Dark Lord's favor. Your father has no say in what happens here!” Severus' voice rose to drown any sound Draco might have made. “Not to mention how ridiculously pathetic it is to cower behind him when you're almost a grown man.” 

He was so damn tired of putting up these children, the son's of Death Eater's who thought they were so much better than everyone else. He was sick of living his life full of lies and deceit, cowing down to those who held power over him. But most of all, he was sick of Draco Malfoy. 

He had watched the boy grow from bad to worse through the years. His privileged attitude and need to put everyone around him down had grated on his nerves for the last time. He just didn't give a fuck anymore. Not about this boy, not about the Dark Lord, and most especially himself. He didn't care what kind of monster he was becoming any longer. He had always walked the line between light and dark, and the dark had finally won. 

Crouching down in front of the shocked student that he despised so much, he reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him forward; their noses nearly touching. He basked in the anxiety he could feel radiating from the shaking body before him. He wanted to rip him apart. 

“Welcome to your new world, Mr. Malfoy. You wanted it this way, fought for it even, and now you're going to see just what you've helped create,” Severus whispered softly. He caressed the boy's soft, pale cheek with his free hand and tightened his grip on his hair. He allowed himself a smirk as his efforts paid off. He could see the sweat starting to form around Draco's brow and knew his mind was forming the right conclusions. 

“You think you're so smart, don't you? I've seen you sneaking off with the younger boys at night. I've watched as you've made them suck your cock.” Draco's eyes widened with humiliation at his confession. “You're not as sneaky as you think you are, Mr. Malfoy. I know what you are...” He let his voice trail off as he drew closer, whispering quietly into his ear. He felt Malfoy shiver, from fear or disgust, he wasn't sure, nor did he care. 

Standing quickly, he pulled Draco to his knees by his hair that Snape still held tightly. Swishing his wand, he said the spell that would open his trousers, watching the boy's eyes widen even further. As they feel to the ground, his thick cock sprung proudly in the boy's face. Draco's hands came up to grip Severus' arms, trying to push him away. 

“You can't make me...” Severus' grip in his hair tightened painfully, causing Draco to stop fighting against his grip. 

“I can, and I will.” His voice was cold and harsh, making it clear there was no room for argument. His eyes glinted unpleasantly, daring the boy to argue. “This is what you wanted, Draco. This world of evil and servitude. Now, you shall have it.” 

With another flick of his wand he said, “Non mordere descendit.” The spell wrapped around Draco, its affects causing his prisoner's mouth to widen slightly. “Just in case you get any not-so-bright ideas with those perfect teeth of yours. Now, open up.” 

Without giving any warning, Severus thrust his cock in Draco's hot, wet mouth, hitting the back of his throat harshly. He could feel the boy gag as he took him in, but he didn't stop long enough to care. Not giving him time to recover, he moved his hips back and forth, causing the sweet friction he so desperately craved. His hand was still tangled in the blonde locks, holding his student in place. Draco was struggling again, but a quick jerk on his hair caused him to stop and still his efforts. 

Once the boy was still, he set a fast, furious pace as he pumped his cock into Draco's mouth. Severus felt his soft tongue moist against his shaft, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. 

This is what he'd been lacking. He'd missed the feel of having his prick being engulfed; his balls tightening euphorically. It had been so long since he'd gotten any sort of release, and taking punishment out on the boy only added to his bliss. 

Staring down at his charge, he saw Draco's fists and eyes both clenched tightly. His face was red with anger, but he could see the single tear escape from the side of his right eye, betraying his emotions. He was scared, and Severus reveled in it. He wanted to hurt him in more ways than one, and would do just that if he ever fucked with him again. 

Thoughts of the things he could do to the stupid boy swirled through his head, making his stomach clench. He could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, making him grunt with each thrust. His breathing was heavy and fast, his heart beating furiously as he basked in the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing. His groin felt tightly wound like a coil, waiting to be snapped. 

With a few more thrusts, he came in long, hot spurts down Draco's throat, a long groan escaping his lips. His hands were still tightly wrapped in the boy's hair as he rode the waves of pleasure. 

He stilled his hips as he tried to catch his breath, his heart rate calming in the process. He released his grip on the silky hair, pushing him away from him in the process. He glared down at Draco who had just given him one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever received, hating him even more for it. 

He looked deeply into the horrified, gray eyes staring back at him, trying to gauge whether he had gotten his point across or not. Severus could see the disgust shadowing his face for what he had just been forced to do, but didn't give a damn what he thought. It was a just punishment for the pathetic being at his feet, and he wouldn't feel badly for dealing it. 

He watched his seed slowly dribble from Draco's still cursed mouth, his lips swollen from sucking Severus' cock so roughly, as he pulled his trousers back on. The boy hadn't moved an inch, only stared at him in bewilderment, since he'd fallen to the floor. 

He smirked and approached him, kneeling once more in front of him. Draco flinched as he reached his hand out to caress his cheek again. 

“Next time, your mouth won't be the only thing I fuck,” he declared softy, knowing he didn't need to be harsh for Draco to take him seriously. “Don't ever cross me again.” 

Standing abruptly, he flicked his wand, releasing the spell from his shaking student. He turned and walked back towards his desk, sitting gracefully as ever, and picked up his quill. He began sifting through the applications for next year's Defense teacher as if nothing had ever happened. 

The ticking of that damned clock, along with the scratching of his quill, were the only sounds in the room for several long minutes. The portraits were all quiet, not daring to speak in the silent room. They'd all learned the hard way not to disrupt the new Headmaster at any time, no matter what dastardly deed he was committing. The faded rectangle where Newton Scamander's portrait once hung was a stark reminder of that. 

Hearing Draco gather himself and make his way towards the door, he paused his writing and glanced at his retreating back. Just as Draco's hand touched the knob of the large wooden door, Severus called his name. Stopping, he hesitated for just a moment, before turning to face the Headmaster. 

“Go whine to your father if you'd like, I could care either way. However, I would be selective in who and what you tell. I can make your life a living hell,” his eyes darkened, “even outside of Hogwarts.” 

He felt a wave of satisfaction sweep over him as he watched the tall, Slytherin pale. He knew better than to go running his fucking mouth about what had happened. It'd only make things worse. Severus wasn't worried if he did, however. He knew the Dark Lord would understand his reasons, and would likely applaud him for them. 

Draco's quick nod was his only answer, before he swept furiously out of the room, the door clicking softly behind him. He had humiliated the boy and dealt his punishment as deserved. Now he could focus on other things more important, like ignoring the glaring eyes coming from the portrait of Albus Dumbledore that he could feel on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> *bites nails* Thoughts, concrit, likes/dislikes are appreciated. Thanks for reading.  
> Izzy


End file.
